


Don't Do It

by Bucky_Loki_Girl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Days, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Randomness, probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucky_Loki_Girl/pseuds/Bucky_Loki_Girl
Summary: Based on a prompt I found an can no longer find...reader has a bad day and Bucky makes it better. :)





	Don't Do It

                Today was just not your day, not at all. It all began when you woke up late, having to rush to get ready in the hopes that you can make it to work on time. Then, on your way to work, you got caught in the traffic caused by an accident, which made you almost a whole hour late. As you rushed inside, you accidentally bumped into someone and got coffee spilt all over your shirt. Luckily, you had a spare shirt in the bottom drawer of your desk. You quickly dropped your things off before going to the restroom and changing, then came out to find one of your superiors angrily waiting for you. His ranting and complaining about you being an hour late, even though it is the first time you have ever been late, caused you to be even further behind your work for the day.

                When lunch finally rolled around, you grabbed your microwaveable tray of pasta and made your way to one of the break rooms, only to be met with “The Prissy Agent Squad”. As you started heating your food, they purposely changed the topic of conversation to how disgusting someone had to be to date a former HYDRA agent. They continued to drag it on, speaking ever louder when they started trash talking you and your relationship with Bucky. It took a good amount of will to not turn around and knock all those girls on their asses for the lies they were spewing. They didn’t know Bucky like you did, and they never will. But, instead of making a scene, you stayed silent as you returned to your desk with your pasta.

                Their comments kept coming for the rest of the day as they made it a point to pass by your desk at every given opportunity. Said superior from earlier also dropped an extra stack of paperwork for you to do, claiming he had a family emergency. In truth, you knew it was because he was going to visit his side girl before returning home and telling his wife he had to work late. You simply waited until he was gone before releasing a sigh and returning to the massive amount of work at hand.

                Typically, on days like these, you would be texting Bucky to help relieve some of the stress from your mind. This time though, you can’t. Bucky has been on a mission with Steve, Sam, Clint, and Natasha for the past two weeks with contact limited to those here at base. You had no idea when they would get back, or how the mission was going. Though you have been handling everything relatively fine, only being a little worried like normal, today’s events just made you miss Bucky more. Before you had realized it, everyone else on your floor was gone and it was dark outside, leaving you alone in an almost eerie silence. At this point, you had laid your forehead against the edge of the desk, debating if you should just come in early tomorrow. It wasn’t until you felt someone staring at you that you lifted your head and was greeted with the sight of Bucky staring down at you with a blank expression.

                “Don’t do it, you better not do it,” was all you could say before he was beaming down at you with his amazing smile. There was no point in fighting as your own smile found its way to your cheeks for the first time today. “I fuckin’ hate you.”

                “Sure, doll,” he chuckled. “Come on, Tony says you’ve had a rough day and I know just the thing that will cheer you up.”

                “And what would that be?” you asked, complying to his wishes and straightening up your desk before grabbing your things. You didn’t bother asking how Tony knew about your shitty day.

                “Pizza and movie party with the team, cuddles with me, and the fact that you don’t have to worry about driving home tonight because you are staying here.” You smiled at his words, leaning your head onto his metal arm as you both walked towards the elevator. Sometimes, shitty days don’t have to end shitty.


End file.
